It is known that certain species of pyridinecarboxamide derivatives are fungicidally active. For instance, DT-OS No. 2,417,216 shows that a compound of the formula: ##STR2## may be applicable as a fungicide, and DT-OS No. 2,611,601 describes that a compound represented by the formula: ##STR3## has fungicidal activity. Also, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 58-140054 a compound represented by the formula: ##STR4## has the fungicidal activity, and PCT International Publication No. WO 86/02641 shows that a compound of the formula: ##STR5## is also fungicidal. However, from biological Test Results hereinunder described, any of these compounds does not always show sufficient fungicidal activity.
Benzimidazole or thiophanate fungicides such as benomyl [methyl-1-(butylcarbamoyl)-benzimidazol-2-yl carbamate] and thiophanate methyl [1,2-bis(3-methoxycarbonyl-2-thioureido)benzene] exhibited excellent fungicidal effect against various species of pathogenic fungi causing damages on agricultural and horticultural plants, and they had been used extensively since 1970s. However, resistant strains to these fungicides have been appearing and spreading world wide, and accordingly these fungicides are practically useless at present.
Cyclic imide fungicides such as Procymidone [N-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-1,2-dimethylcyclopropane-1,2-dicarboxyimide] have come to be used widely in place of the benzimidazole or thiophanate fungicides, since such cyclic imide fungicides were effective against the drug-resistant strains of Botrytis to benzimidazoles or thiophanates. But in recent years there have appeared resistant strains to these cyclic imide type fungicides and these fungicides were practically useless in the field.
It has been reported that N-phenyl carbamate compounds disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 58-126856 exhibited a high activity against both of these resistant strains. These N-phenyl carbamate compounds are, however, quite ineffective against sensitive strains to benzimidazole or thiophanate and cyclic imide fungicides, so that they are occasionally useless by alone.
The object of the present invention is to provide novel chemicals having strong fungicidal activity against both of drug-resistant and sensistive strains.